Dream
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "You're hurt," was what he said. "It's nothing," she found herself repeating. "How did you-" Summary: Just a small story I joggled. One-shot


**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or their characters **

His eyes were close. He was dreaming. Dreaming. Did he even dreamt? She never remembered if he did. He looked peaceful, so diplomatic. She stifled a giggle. Diplomatic. She inched closer, not sure if she should make this colossal jump. In reality they were small steps.

Would he be dreaming about the past? Or the future? She took in a gulp of air, feeling her heart stop. Would he be dreaming up journeys? Or planning new ones? She knelt down to where he was leaning in a tree, resting. Was he recalling old foes? Or listing those to come? As she sat there she tried to cross her mind whether she blinked since she found him, all she recollected was only that… finding him. It felt like a thousand years ago when she had seen him like this. She felt a lump in her throat.

Was he dreaming about her?

She bit her lip and tried very hard not to touch-to touch- to touch-

"Rin, stop staring at me," he said, his eyes still close.

She squealed. Then gasped and felt herself turn red. Like the blood in her mouth from biting her lips so hard. Red and dreadful.

"I'm sorry," the words came like a swirled as some of the blood in her mouth sputter out. She tried wiping it away because she knew he would notice. He will hear it. He will smell it. He would feel it. And it was a strange kind of echo in her heart to know that he knew when she shed even the slightest-

"What is that, Rin?" he already had his eyes open, already aware.

Impulsively she covered her mouth as she said "Nothing, My Lord."

She felt her heart race and for a fleeting moment she was reminded of birds that start to fly away before anything or anyone can near them. And here, she thinks, how stupid she might look as he pulled her hand away with his. How foolish her face must appear as she feels his eyes scanning –touching- her face.

As she sat there she tried to cross her mind whether he had every done that before.

But then one of his fingers was examining and Rin felt herself faint. Or wished she did.

"You're hurt," was what he said.

"It's nothing," she found herself repeating.

"How did you-"

She was already pulling away and on her feet, trying to catch come distance between them. Her stomach felt like it was boiling and her face like she had laid all day in the sun. She was turning more red as one sentence kept replaying itself. _He's brilliant. He's brilliant. He's brilliant. He's brilliant. He's brilliant. He's brilliant. He's brilliant. He's brilliant. He-_

He was already in front of her, she halted wishing she was faster. He grabbed her face and turned it around. She couldn't take it anymore, she closed her eyes. She felt the seconds go like minutes. Maybe it had been hours. She wouldn't have known anyways.

"Your lip," he said.

Rin made her eyes flutter a crack. And though it was very difficult she pulled the words through, "It's fine, My Lord."

Sesshomaru was about to say something when a screeching noise came from some near trees. "Oh, My Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken hesitated a moment when he came to them then quickly turned the other way as if he has done or was catch doing something he should. Rin would have died then and there if it wasn't for the nagging sensation that Sesshomaru would have turned her back to life. And it was very shameful to think that she would have died of embarrassment and live to tell the tale.

"My apologies, My Lord! I didn't mean to interrupt- I, oh-" Rin had never seen Jaken turn in to so many colors.

Sesshomaru quickly turned away and started heading for nowhere it particular. "Jaken search for some ointment. Rin has cut her lip-"

Jaken didn't let Sesshomaru finished he was already gasping and mumbling "oh, my"s and some indignant unbecoming sounds from the back of his throat. Rin felt her stomach sink. What was Jaken even thinking?

"Jaken," was all Sesshomaru said and Jaken was already headed the direction he came stuttering with "yes my lord" and "I'll be right back my lord" and "my apologies again my lord".

And there stood Rin alone in the middle of the forest with this falling sensation and this mortification in the back of her head. And all afternoon as she sat there were she was left she tried to cross her mind whether she had seen even the slightest rose pinch Sesshomaru's face as he had hurried away before anybody could see.


End file.
